


Sexting Lesson

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gabe tells Cas to sext Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting Lesson

"What are you talking about, Gabriel? I don't understand," Cas stared at his brother as if he was speaking in tongues.

"It's called sexting. It's what you do with your boyfriend or girlfriend on a cell phone."

"What is it though? What does that mean?"

Gabriel heaved a heavy sigh, "How on earth and heaven did Dean ever fall in love with you?" 

Castiel glared at his brother but did not answer him.

"Okay, so the humans, they have these things called cell phones."

"Yes, I know this. I don't like them."

"Well, humans do. You can talk on them and have phone sex."

"How does one have sex on the phone?"

"By explaining what they would do during sex."

"What happens if the voice says that the minutes are up?"

"Then you have to speed things up a bit, I guess." Gabriel laughed. Castiel glared again. "Look, you don't have to worry about minutes when you send text messages."

"So sexting is like writing love letters?" Castiel remembered hearing of humans writing prose on paper and then sending them in envelopes through other humans to their loved ones.

"No. Not really. You type a message on the cell phone and your lover reads it on his phone. And usually they are raunchier than love letters."

"Why don't I just go to him and physically talk to him?"

"Because he might be around other people and not be able to get all naked for fun times with you."

"But he will be able to send messages of a sexual nature through his cell phone to me?" Cas was incredulous. 

"Come ON, Cas. I swear, I don't know how Dean puts up with this." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Just get your phone out and type what I tell you to, okay?"

Cas sighed, but pulled his phone out anyway. 

[ ](http://happyfunballxd.tumblr.com/post/25124550078/)

**Author's Note:**

> Art (c) Karu, happyfunballxd (click image for source)


End file.
